Still cold?
by Love in fire
Summary: One-shot of my favourite pairing in One piece Ace x Zoro This is actually a present for one of my friends. More like shounen-ai. I think... But if interested please read. CHAPTER 2 IS A SEQUEL! And chapter 3 is here!
1. Still cold

**This is my first story ever and I hope you like it. Any kind of review is welcome. If something wasn't so good you can tell that too, so I can become better writer. But if something was good I love to hear it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anime, any of the characters and blah blah blah. Come on everybody know I own nothing! **

**Warnings:** **... English isn't my first language, but hopefully you guys can take little errors. They are possible. (But not hoped) Other warnings... Hmm... Not coming in my mind at the moment. Oh! Characters might be little OOC, but if they are it's only accident.  
**

It was cold.

Or fucking cold if you let Zoro's describe it. _Seriously like I would be inside of the ice or something_. He let out a sneeze and wrapped the blanket around himself more tightly. Zoro watched the ship's empty deck. It was his turn in night patrol and it was _fucking god damned winter_. And because Zoro had tried to steal some booze in the kitchen earlier that _idiot_ cook took his jacket. So he was sitting on the deck, without jacket and it was _freaking_ cold! Zoro cursed the cook under his breath, tried his best to breathe normally and not to shiver. At least Luffy had gave him blanket. But still he wasn't sure would he survive through the night.

Zoro was quickly on his feet when he heard a crack on the right side. But he relaxed and sat again when he noticed it was just Ace. Zoro didn't know why, but Ace has been in going merry already few days and it looked like he wasn't going to leave soon. Ace watched at Zoro carefully before speaking. "Are you cold?" he asked. Zoro wanted to yell _Yes! Of course I am! I think by morning there is just climb of ice and nothing else in the deck! _But his bride didn't allow him to, so he said no and kept cursing on his thoughts. Ace was still staring at him, and the made Zoro really nervous. Suddenly he walked over Zoro and sat next to him.

"You are shaking." he said and wrapped his arm around Zoro's shoulder, pulling him closer. It happened so quickly Zoro hadn't time to react. But when he felt his warm Zoro didn't want to back off. _He is so damn warm. _he thought.

"Yeah, I'm warm." Ace said smiling, which Zoro didn't notice. Ace stared the younger man. His unusual green hairs, his extremely gorgeous body, those beautiful faces, his lovely and outstanding gray eyes. Yes, he like- no, loved Zoro. He was strong swordsman, but he was also much more. Even if he has been in the ship just few days Ace could sense it and wanted to know him better. Ace had fallen in love in green-haired swordsman in a first sight. And now. The greenette was leaning on his chest!

First when Zoro hadn't ever responded his subtle hints of his love, Ace was Depressed, but when he had asked around it became more and more clearly: Zoro didn't understand subtle way to seduce someone.

"Hey Zoro?" Ace broke the silence.

Zoro lifted his head a little and looked at the older male. "What is it?" he asked.

"Wanna feel warmer?" Ace asked. He could only Struggling stop himself smiling. Zoro stared at him first, but answered him. "Well... It is kind of cold..." Ace then pressed their lips together. Zoro's eyes widened of surprise and Ace deepened the kiss.

Zoro was first in a shock and only one sense was spinning in his head _Ace is kissing me! Ace is kissing me! ACE. IS. KISSING. ME! _He tried to calm down, but instead he felt his heart beating even faster and blush spreading through his face. Slowly he kissed Ace back. He felt Ace's tongue slipping into his mouth. His hands were on Zoro's now red cheeks. Zoro closed his eyes and noticed he was enjoying the kiss. Little voice escaped on his lips when Ace started to explore his mouth with his tongue. Zoro felt how his back was pushed against the wall and Ace's hands locked with his own. They broke the kiss in the lack of air and Zoro felt how his cheeks were burning.

"Feeling warmer now?" Ace asked smirking. Zoro (if it was even possible) became more redder.

"Yeah.." he said almost whispering. Ace smirked once again and kissed Zoro. "I love ya, Zoro. And I was wondering if you would like to be mine and just mine~?" Zoro looked away, murmured something about loving stupid Fire user too and accepting being just him. Ace smiled at this.

"So it's settled? Now this on you are my property and **no one **can't lay his or her hands on you."

"I am not some sort of item, you know?!"

"No you are not. You are something much more precious. You are Zoro. My boyfriend~" Ace marked Zoro on the neck and smirked once more. "I think I have to warn you. I might be little possessive."

**The end! I actually didn't plan the end would be like this, but somehow it just turned around to be this kind of. In the end I realized that Ace is smirking many times in this fanfiction.  
**

**So what are you guys thinking! Let me know, please. **

**I love this couple and here is surprisingly few fanfictions of them... Sadly. But I am here trying to help that! ;)  
**

**Buuuuuuuut! I write request stories too! So if you want me to write something just let me know and I will be happy to do it! The honor will be all mine. :D  
**


	2. The next day

**Second chapter~ So****, hello again! This was supposed to be a one-shot but because of reviews (MY VERY FIRST AND SECOND! :D I can't stop grinning... ^^') I made this chapter as a sequel.**

**First I have couple good news to you. 1) as you can see I'm back in home! (it is always good new!) so I'm back on writing again! 2****) I can say that holiday was seriously good if I am thinking fan fictions! The ideas were literally popping into my head like mushrooms in the rain! I couldn't come internet, but I wrote all the ideas in the paper. So I can tell you there is going to be more Ace x Zoro fanfictions and those who are interested a few of Fairy tail is coming too~ 3) I am TANNED! Like a coffee beanie~**

**Thanks for review FindingThatDamnedOnePiece****~ Hell yeah I'm trying to prove that AceZo is better! It's the best! T****hanks also Yaminisa!** **you made my day a lot better! It's lovely to know that people like this story so much they want a sequel~ So thanks to you guys!**

**BIIIIIIIG thanks to everyone who added this story on favourites! You all guys make Reaaaaally happy! Thanks to: Anana16, Yaminisa, FindingThatDamnedOnePiece and hecate-19! **

**warning(s): my English ain't perfect but I'm trying my best to keep errors out of here. **

** I don't own One piece or the characters. **

**Enjoy the sequel: **

Bright light hit on Zoro's eyes and he closed them more tightly. When that didn't help he turned his back to the light and hugged something warm next to him. That was when he felt a hand stroking his hairs and a kiss placed on his forehead. It all seemed somehow foggy so he thought he was still dreaming.

"I would have never guessed you all the people like to cuddle while sleeping." After the sentence Zoro heard laugh. He recognised the voice, opened his eyes and literally jumped off the other. He stared the male in front of him.

"Ace?" name escaped from his lips.

"You look cute when you are sleeping. And the way you hugged me made it even cuter~" Zoro stared at him. When his words finally reached his realization, blush ran over his face and Zoro turned his head away, so Ace couldn't see it.

"You know I'm not like that.." Zoro said slightly irritated. But his protest and blush made Ace only chuckle.

"Awww~"

Zoro turned his head, so he could see Ace's face. "What the hell did ya say?"

Ace grinned at the other. "I said 'Awww~'" With that he poked Zoro on his cheek. "And do you know why? 'Cause you are so cute~"

"Just shaddup!" Zoro said and rose up while other was still chuckling.

"I was just teasing." Ace said and rose up too. He wrapped his hands around Zoro's waist and placed a kiss on his neck. "I love you~"

Little smile appeared on Zoro's face. "Yeah, me too." Zoro turned around and let Ace place a kiss on his lips.

"I don't let ANYBODY touch you."

Zoro rolled his eyes. "You made THAT pretty clear last night." Ace was about to answer, but noises coming from the kitchen interrupted him. Males looked on each others. Zoro turned his gaze again at the door as Ace just shrugged his shoulders and was about to place another kiss on Zoro's lips, when the door opened. Ace looked at the cook who stepped out of the kitchen in his winter coat.

Sanji Stretched his back and took deep breath before lightning his cigarette. Just then he watched at the deck. Ace stood there alone, not grinning like always, but watching around puzzled, like he had just lost something. While he watched at Ace he remembered that it had been Zoro's turn in the night patrol. He walked closer, so he could see the whole deck, but he didn't see Zoro anywhere.

"Oi, Ace have you seen marimo this morning?" Sanji yelled to the other male.

Ace lifted his head the way Sanji were. "Why asking?" he answered with question.

"Just wondering did he do his job. You know, the night patrolling."

"He did it. He was here just couple minutes ago, before you came out of the kitchen." Ace answered. _But where the heck he disappeared? _Ace asked himself on his thoughts.

"Good. I'm going to prepare the breakfast." Sanji answered, turned around and disappeared into the kitchen once again leaving Ace alone on the deck.

Ace started to looking around again, trying to find the greenette. "Where the hell he went? How he is even able to disappear so quickly!?"

Meanwhile in the back of going merry, Zoro:

Zoro was leaning against the base, watching into the sea. He felt little quilty leaving Ace like that, and more because he didn't even have good reason. Well okay, probably it was the stupid cook who had come out of the kitchen and Zoro wanted him the least know about him and Ace. But still it was pathetic. He, Zoro, who was going to be world's strongest swordsman, had run off cause he didn't want anybody see him with the person he _LOVED_**. **It was weird and without head and tail and still it somehow seemed so logical. "Aaaagh..." Zoro hold his head, before hitting it on the base. What was wrong with him? Why he felt so embarrassed?

"Big problems?" he heard a female's voice asking. He turned around and saw Robin. When he turned again to the sea and didn't answer Robin kept talking as she walked next to him. "You know. Ace is looking for you. I think you should go to explain something to your boyfriend."

"What?" Zoro jumped couple foot away other before speaking again. "H.. How do you know?" he asked really surprised.

"I got my way~ But that is not the main point here. What I am trying to do is get you realize you should go to explain yourself to him."

"But I don't understand myself either. How can I explain something I don't understand?" now Zoro was confused too.

"I think you understand."

"No I don't and you are not helping even a bit!"

Robin sighed. "Okay okay. What would you say if I would told the whole crew about you and Ace? How would you feel?" She looked at Zoro who had now red cheeks.

"I.. I think ...I would be embarrassed... You aren't going to tell, are you?"

"Nope, at least not yet."

"Just damn you woman! How are you even able to know EVERYTHING on this ship!?" Robin just smiled politely while Zoro was yelling.

"Why are you feeling embarrassed?" Robin asked at him.

Zoro went silence. He started to stare again into the ocean. _Why? __Why I am embarrassed by being seen with person I love? _

"You know there is nothing to shame of loving people."

"I don't have any idea what they would say... Especially Luffy. Now we are talking about his brother.." Zoro said quietly.

"They won't leave you or anything if you are afraid of that. And do you think Luffy would be anything than happy?"

Zoro rose his head and looked at Robin. Somehow he felt she was right. "I think I'm going to find Ace." he said and started to walk in the front part of ship hoping that he would find Ace there.

He wasn't. Zoro looked around trying to think where else he could be. Zoro walked the stairs up and was going on the kitchen to ask cook if he had seen him somewhere. He opened the door at the same time as Sanji had put his hand on the door nup(Sorry I don't know how should I call it..) What caused Sanji losing his balance.

Somewhere inside the ship, Ace:

Ace was inside the ship, just walking around trying to find Zoro. The places he could be started to Decrease. Ace had just walked into the room Zoro slept (once again) when he heard a big 'Thumb' above. And familiar voice which he recognised belong to Zoro. "WHAT THE HELL?!" After Ace heard that he headed to the stairs that lead on deck. Just in couple of seconds he was on the deck. "What's happening?" he asked before freezing. Soon after him Luffy, Nami and Usopp appeared. What they saw was Sanji top of Zoro and Ace who seemed murderous.

"What happened?" They heard Chopper's voice asking when he came with Robin. Just then they saw Ace walking over Zoro and Sanji. And for their surprise he crapped Sanji's jacket and pulled him up.

Sanji looked at Ace who had pulled him up and was now staring at him very very VERY angry. He saw how his eyes were flaming and he hoped other wouldn't start to burn. He hadn't any idea what was going on. Before he could ask what it was Ace punched him.

"ACE!" Nami yelled and others were watching him surprised.

"What's going on? Why Ace punched Sanji?" Usopp asked. Ace walked over to Sanji again when Zoro spoke.

"Ace. It isn't what you think. It was accident." he said. Ace looked at him. He was still mad, but calmed down little when Zoro walked over him. "Let it be, okay?" he said and took Ace's hand on his. Zoro was blushing a little what made Ace calm down and smile.

"Mmm... Could somebody tell WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" Sanji asked yelling the last part. "Why did you pun-" Sanji's sentence was cut off when his jaw dropped. Just like others, except Robin who just smiled.

"Okay.. ARE EVERYONE SEEING THIS OR AM I JUST DREAMING!?" Chopper asked pretty loud.

Luffy stood there his jaw hanging almost in the deck. "ACE IS KISSING ZORO! ACE IS KISSING ZORO! ACEISKISSINGZORO!" he yelled with Usopp and both pointed at the two of them.

Nami wasn't saying anything. She just stared at them, wordless.

Their reactions made Ace almost laugh and Zoro felt how he smiled against his lips. Zoro himself blushed a little. But he told himself this was okay. When Ace broke the kiss he put his hands on Zoro's hips and placed a kiss on his forehead. Then he suddenly turned around at Sanji.

"I'm really sorry I punched you, but I thought you had done something to Zoro. And I couldn't accept that." Sanji looked at him and his hand he was offering to help other to rose up. "Wait... You thought **I** had a THING on HIM!?" he asked confused.

"I'm seriously sorry." Ace said. His other hand was still offered to Sanji and other was scratching his Occipital.

"Pffffffft..." Sanji was trying not to laugh, but didn't succeed it well. "seriously me and Marimo? Well, I can say you don't have to worry."

"That's good. Because if you had something going on I would probably beat you into a pulp." Ace said with a carefree smile that didn't match his words.

_Why is he laughing while saying it!? _Nami, Usopp and Chopper thought. At the same time Ace had helped Sanji up and walked towards Zoro. And put his hands around Zoro's waist.

"And if you didn't already get it, Zoro is **Mine **so don't try anything, got it?"

"His face is scary!" Said Chopper while trying to hide behind the scale, but failed like usually.

"We got that already." Usopp and Nami said while nodding.

"HOLD OOOOON!" it was Luffy who spoke this time. "Zoro can't be YOURS, he is in MY crew! That makes no sense!" Everyone stared at Luffy. Ace laughed again.

"He is part of your crew, but he is still mine and nobody can touch him." Ace said. Luffy scowled, walked over Zoro and poke him.

"I touched him, what are ya going to do?" Luffy asked at Ace.

"Are you trying to be a smartass or something!?"

_He clearly doesn't get it. _Sanji thought while looking at them on the sidelines. Crew watched how older of the brothers tried to explain Luffy what he meant saying Zoro was his. After explaining Luffy was thinking, or so they thought (you can't never be sure).

"It's okay." Luffy said finally and smiled.

"Wait, I have one question." Nami said. "How did this even happen?" she asked at the two of them. After explaining she looked at them. "Zoro, I thought you would be more dominant."

"First I thought so too, but he is actually bit shy things like that." Ace said.

Usopp stared at Zoro with others. "Seriously?" he asked.

"Yeah, and he actually blushes easily." Ace answered.

"Haha, Marimo blushing, that I would like to see." Sanji said laughing.

Nami was smirking. "I wouldn't mind either. It would be great demand material."

"...Just shut the hell up." Zoro said.

"What, can't stand being picked?" Usopp asked laughing.

"If I was you I wouldn't try anything or your long nose won't be so long anymore!" Zoro threatened. Looking at him murderous and taking one of his Katana's.

Usopp looked terrified. But before Zoro could do anything, Ace picked him up bride-style.

"Wait.. What are you doing?!" Zoro tried to protest while blushing. Ace kissed at him and smirked. But before he could answer they heard Luffy's voice shouting. "Get a room!" And laughing.

Ace smirked. "I was planning that~" This made Zoro blush even more. And others drop their jaws again. Then Ace kissed Zoro Deeper and more lustful. He slipped his tongue on other's mouth causing Zoro to moan in pleasure. "What would you say?" he asked at Zoro who just nodded very slightly and tried his best not to look like some freaking tomato. Ace kissed him, this time in the neck. He kept Zoro close at him while kissing his neck again. He moved Zoro so he was holding him face to face, without letting his feet touch ground. Ace's other hand was free and it went under Zoro's shirt.

"OI! STOP IT OR SERIOUSLY GET A ROOM!" the yelling was heard from Sanji. Ace blinked couple of times. He had forgotten others were here too.

"Oh yeah." he said, grinned and looked at Zoro. "I think they don't want to watch us making out~ So we should go to your cabin, right?" he asked and without waiting answer he carried other inside the ship.

Everyone watched after them. It was awkward silence. "Let's get works. We have to find the next island, right?" Robin said breaking the silence.

In Zoro's cabin

"Oh, Zoro before I lose all my self-control and jump on you I want to ask you something." Ace said. He had pinned the other male on the wall and looked at him. He was just so perfect.

"What is it?" Zoro asked, he was panting a little bit.

"Earlier you disappeared somewhere and I tried to find you. Where did you go?"

"I... I went back of the ship." Zoro answered little hesitating.

"Huh, why?"

"I.. I felt embarrassed if somebody would have find out. I didn't know how they would react and I think I was little scared of their opinions."

Ace looked at him surprised and then smiled. "And now? How are you feeling now?"

Zoro smiled. "Others knowing? I think it's okay."

"That's good." Ace said, kissing Zoro and leading him into the bed.

**So now, the real end.**

**What do you think? Please tell me :) **

**It was quite long and I worked hard for it and I had couple problem, but I hope it is still good and you enjoyed it~ **

**I think end wasn't so great but I had to end it somewhere, so yeah...**


	3. What could we do?

** I don't know where I got the idea, but somehow it seemed good idea to me.**

** three more reviews~ *Smiling like crazy* I love you guys! And I love all of you who read this story and HEROEE3 thanks for adding this your favourites and following~ Thanks for xxHinaAngelxx to adding this favourites too! You all make me so happy and give me the energy to write these :D**

**I don't own and you all know that so yeah, let's just skip this.**

**So it is short but enjoy it anyway~:**

Sanji opened the kitchen door, lightened cigarette and looked around, but didn't see Ace anywhere. He had to hurry so he ran to the back of the ship and saw male sitting on the base. "Ace!" Sanji yelled.

The raven haired man turned around to see why Sanji was yelling him. "What is it?" he asked when blond male came next to him.

"It is about Zoro, you have to come right now!" Sanji said as he took others hand and started to drag him.

Ace's eyes widened. "Is he hurt?" he asked worried.

"I don't know, he didn't tell me! It just started without reason!" Sanji answered.

"Wait, What started?" other asked, but then Sanji opened the kitchen door and pulled Ace inside. When Ace saw Zoro he froze. The greenette was crying. Ace stared at Zoro, first he didn't know what to do. Second he felt anger, _Who did this?_ He asked himself. Who could make Zoro cry? He wouldn't have believed he would someday see tears falling from his eyes. But now he saw it, and the one who hurt him.. _He will pay. _Ace's blood was boiling because of anger, but when he looked at Zoro his gaze softened and he walked over the swordsman. "Zoro..." he said quietly as he placed his hands others shoulders and pulled him into hug.

"A-Ace? Umm.. Is something wrong?" Zoro asked and wiped the tears away from his eyes.

"Just tell me what happened." Ace said while gently stroking others green hairs.

Zoro looked at Ace like he was crazy. " I wa-" but before he could finish his sentence they both heard Sanji laughing.

"This is even better than I thought." he said grinning after he managed to stop his laugh.

Ace looked at still laughing cook. He rose up. "Are you saying those tears are YOUR FAULT!?" He asked murderously. And walked closer.

Sanji froze and his cigarette drop to the floor from his mouth. This he hadn't expected. "No, I mean, it-" the longer he couldn't say when Ace pushed him up against the wall.

Zoro who watched the sidelines understood suddenly whole thing. "So this was you goal." he said causing Ace and Sanji both stop and looking at him.

Ace didn't understand. "What you mean? Wasn't you crying?"

Zoro looked at him. "It was because of the onions!"

"Onions?!"

"The ero-cook asked me to help him with the food and cut the onions. When my eyes began to leak he said he was going to get some fresh air and soon you guys showed up here." Zoro explained.

"Oh."

"But it was worth of it." Sanji laughed again as Ace looked at him and let go of his jacket.

"Did you seriously thought I was crying?" Zoro asked at the other.

"I just tought you were hurt..." Ace said, walked over him and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Okay, you two you can go now. I don't want to watch if you go any further."

Zoro kissed at Ace on the lips, but let other took the control soon. When Ace broke the kiss Zoro smiled. "Maybe we should stay just to annoy him, what you say?" Zoro asked and smirked evilly at Sanji.

"Get out of my kitchen! NOW!" he yelled and threw them out. Zoro laughed and Ace was smiling too. Nami who walked by at the same time looked at them suspiciously.

"What you guys did to Sanji?" She asked.

"Nothing. We didn't do anything at all." Zoro said while smiling and leaning on Ace.

**That was it. I know it was short, but hopefully you liked it anyway. **

**Please tell me what you think about it :)**

**And I have been thinking should I make this a series? I haven't decided yet, but that is very possible. **


End file.
